Natsu's Secret Sister
by RosaDart
Summary: One day Natsu gets a call from a mysterious person. Natsu speaks a different language. The girl comes to warn Natsu, will this cause trust problems between Natsu and his girlfriend Lucy? Will Fairy Tail believe the girl's warning? Will people die? Read to find out.
1. Intro

Fairy Tail was it's usual busy and brawling guild. The only thing missing was Natsu. Lucy wondered where he was, missing out on a guild brawl was unlike him. Levy and Erza, alone with Wendy, Happy and Mira were worried. They had called Natsu on his communicator, but the line was said he came to the guild this morning but vanished about an hour ago.

"I saw him pick up his phone and leave, important call maybe?" Erza added trying to comfort the girls and Happy. Everyone said not to worry, but it was in their nature to worry for the fire dragon.

Finally Lucy went to a back hallway in the guild and heard Natsu's voice. But not in the Fiore language in a different one.

"M maara, m maara, m ga-agbalị ileta adịghị anya... M mwute, ma nke Abụọ ga-aga m enyi na-eleghị anya ụjọ." Natsu said perfectly without stutter. "Hụkwara gị n'anya. Nọrọ nke."

"What was that?" Lucy asked and Natsu mentally face palmed from not knowing someone was listening.

"Nothing, com'on Luce let's go on a job," Natsu said in his usual childish voice.

"Natsu we were worried you were gone. Who was on the phone?" Lucy practically yelled and teared up. You see Lucy was Natsu girlfriend for six months now and they told each other everything.

"No one important," Natsu said going to comfort Lucy.

"Are you sure?" Lucy questioned.

"Positive." With that the disagreement ended.


	2. Letter

Lucy woke up in the middle of the night at the sound of Natsu's phone. Lucy and Natsu lived together and Natsu's phone was on the bedside table next to her's. Lucy saw the callers number was blocked. She slowly and cautiously answered the phone.

"He-hello?" Lucy asked shyly.

"Who are you, this is Natsu phone?" the female voice answered. She sounded like the accent Natsu used on the phone earlier that day.

"I am Lu-" she started but ws cut off by the phone being ripped out of her hand by an angry Natsu.

"Gịnị ka i chere ị na-eme na-akpọ m ugbu a?" Natsu sounded furious. "Ọ bụ mbubreyo, ihe ị chọrọ?"

Lucy hear a faint responce in this weird language. She didn't know what they said but soon Natsu hung up and set the phone back down my Lucy's.

"Who is she?" Lucy asked a quiet Natsu.

"Not important. Why did you answer my phone?" Natsu asked back.

"She is obviously important or you would let me understand what you are saying. Who is she?" Lucy asked again.

"Lucy I can't tell you," Natsu said teary eyes.

"Then I guess we aren't as close as I thought," Lucy said flipping away from Natsu and going back to sleep.

In the morning Natsu was gone when Lucy awoke. She did her morning routine and suddenly something caught her eye, a letter. It was addressed to her, in Natsu's handwriting.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I am going away for a while. The girl's name is Nala, she is an old friend from my home country, Ca-Elum. She needs my help. I will be gone a few weeks. Don't come after me. I don't care what you tell the guild, just DON'T tell them the is for the best, not even Happy or Master can know about Ca-Elum or Nala. I love you._

 _-Natsu_

Lucy started to cry hard. Tears dropping on the letter. Why didn't she listen when he said he couldn't tell her. Why had she said those harsh words. Natsu left, and she had to lie to the guild about why. Even with their fight, he still loved her. Why hadnt' he told her about Ca-Elum before, or Nala. Why now is Nala getting on touch with him. Was Nala going to steal Natsu from her?


	3. Found You and Lost You

Natsu wandered through the forest swiftly and quiestly not to draw attention by any travelers or unwanted animal came to the meeting spot, the same every five years, but he had missed the last meet, making it a totel of ten years since he had seen Nala. Once he reached the rock Nala was already there. Pink hair darker then Natsu's, white arm bands like his scarf on each arm starting at the wrist and going up to the elbows covering her paim and joining between her thumb and pointer finger. She had on sandles and a black tank top with a red skirt, sword attached to her hip.

"Natsu!" she cried and ran to hug him. She squished him in a crushing embrace.

"Hey Nala," Natsu said out of breath from the run.

"Natsu I am so happy to see you, what did you tell your enyi?" Nala said reverting back to their native language. "It is about time you come see your sister though."

"M ghaa ụgha," Natsu responded.

"You lied! Even to the pụrụ iche girl, Lucy right?" Nala asked. The two siblings had sent letters every once in a while to each other.

"Yes, I have lied to them about having family so I had to continue the lie, I couldn't tell them I have a sister," Natsu said. "I have at most two weeks before Lucy comes after me."

"Well if you would have came five years ago you would know I joined a guild in Ca-Elum," Nala said.

"And what was the emergency?" Natsu asked.

"They were attacked and most killed, including my best friend Firos," Nala said.

"Nala I'm sorry," Natsu said hugging his sister again. "Who did it?"

Nala sniffled, "The Fiore army."

At Fairy Tail Lucy was sucking on a milkshake, contemplating what to do about the note and Natsu. She had debated over telling the guild or not. The letter said not to, but Lucy had started the 'what if' game in her mind.

'What if Nala is dangerous?'

'What if it was a trap?'

'What if Natsu never came back?'

'What if Ca-Elum took him captive?'

The question haunted Lucy, and not being able to talk to someone about it was even more hurtful to her mind. 'The guild was his faimly and Natsu practically went missing, they should know,' Lucy thought, 'At least Happy should know.' Lucy was going crazy worrying for Natsu and his safety.

"Lu-chan what's wrong?" Levy asked beside her. "That is your fourth shake and you look like you are going to cry or yell or both?"

"Let's go to my place and we can talk," Lucy responded deciding to tell her best friend the truth.

Once Lucy explained the call, fight, and letter. Levy had to comfort her from her crying fest.

"We should tell the guild," Levy advised.

"No the letter said..."

"That Natsu is gone and only we know about it," Levy finished her sentence.

"You are probably right, but let's wait a week or so," Lucy advised trying to grant Natsu's wishes.

"In seven day without word from him we tell the guild ok?" Levy asked.

"Deal."

"The Fiore army attacked your guild?" Natsu asked his crying sister.

"Yes."

"What guild?"

"Di Oku Aluso," Nala said. "Fierce Fighters."

Nala that is a dark guild!" Natsu exclaimed.

"We are not a ọchịchịrị Guild, we kill those worthy of losing their life," Nala defended.

"Killing is not ok!"

"A man beat his wife and six year old daughter, while his newborn baby was crying on the floor, he doesn't deserve dead?!" Nala reasoned.

"It is still not right," Natsu said.

"Sometimes nwa-nne- reason doesn't work," Nala said.

"But killing isn't the answer!"

"Igneel died, I understand, but we can't let that stop us from doing what needs to be done," Nala said.

"It's not just Igneel," Natsu said.

"Anyị nwere ma tara ahụhụ ihe ukwu, ma anyị ga-mgbe na-eme ihe kwesịrị ime." Nala stated. "We have both suffered great things, but we must not let that stop us from doing what needs to be done."

"I know, but I never thought my nwanne nwaanyị, a killer," Natsu said.

"And I never thought you dating material, but things chance," Nala said lightening the mood both laughing. "Lucy must be amazig having-"

At that a shot was head and blood spilled from Nala's mouth. Natsu caught her on her was down and saw a man running far away. He lay Nala down and tied his precious scarf around the wound creating pressure. He picked her up and sprinted toward Fairy Tail, toward Wendy so she could heal his sister. The secret didn't matter ow, Nala was dying, and Wendy could help.

 _So like? Hate? I am doing my bast to make a schedule here for updating this, my other story and Wattpad account. So if you want you can go check out my Wattpad RosaDart. Or my other story Next Fairies. I mean if you like me that much. Comment, Favorite. And Follow. Bye!_


	4. Truth

Natsu reached Fairy Tail late at night. Wendy, than God, was still there with Carla, Levy, Gajeel, Grey, Juvia, and Master.

"Wendy I need help," Nastu said as soon as he entered. Both rushed up into the small hospital Fairy Tail had created. Natsu lay Nala down on the closest bed and looked at Wendy.

"What happened?' she questioned unwrapping the scarf seeing the blood stain.

"Some guy shot her, I didn't see the gun or the guy," Natsu said.

Wendy immediately started healing her, the warm light glowed on the back of Nala's head. When the light disappeared Nala's eyes blinked open and she shot up, taking in her surroundings she looked to Natsu for answers.

"Natsu where am I? What happened? Who is she?" Nala question and Natsu grabbed her shoulders to calm her.

"Nala! Jụụ!" Natsu almost yelled. "Ị mma akụkọ ifo, ọ bụ a enyi, ị dị mma." Translation: You are at, she is a friends, you'll get better. and Juu is calm.

Now it was Wendy who looked at Ntasu with questions.

"I will explain later," Natsu said to Wendy, she nodded and left the room saying no more.

"Natsu what happened?" Nala asked again.

"You were shot by some man," Natsu explained.

"What did he look like?" Nala said mad.

"I didn't get a look," Natsu said.

"Where am I?"

"Fairy Tail," Natsu said and Nala looked wide eyed at him.

"Do they?"

"No, but I am going to tell them," Natsu said.

"Natsu don't, we can lie, we can hide this..."

"No Nala not this time," Natsu said.

"I am coming with you," Nala said. The door opened again and Wendy came in with water.

"I told them not to ask you about her, and not to tell the rest of the guild," Wendy said. "Be gone by sunrise." She set the water down and turned to walk away showing no emotion.

"Wendy why..."

"Because Natsu, Lucy has been worried sick about you, and when she finds out you lied about having a sister, she will break!" Wendy shouted.

"How did you guess that?" Natsu asked.

"One you two look exactly alike, and two I am a dragon slayer and have a high scene of smell, you two smell alike," Wendy said leaving the room.

"I'm sorry," Nala said standing."I was wrong t contact you, don't expect any calls or letters soon." With that Nala stood and jumped out the window.

Natsu went downstairs, Grey and Juvia had left.

"Natsu, Lucy showed me the letter you left her, even i that you didn't tell her the truth," Levy said walking over to him and slapping him. "You tell her the truth or I will, she cried over you! YOU, who said you would never let her cry, MADE HER CRY!"

"I-I know," Natu said head down.

"Go," Levy said pointing to the door.

Natsu left and walked down the street to his and Lucy's apartment. Once he reached the door, he reached his keys, and slowly opened the door. He saw the kitchen light on, and walked into the lit room and saw Lucy working hard on her book.

"Luce?" he said scaring her. She turned, but knew without looking who it was. She jumped up and hugged Natsu, who slowly wrapped his hands around her. She looked at him and leaned in for a kiss, but was pushed away by Natsu. With sad eyes Natsu continued. "I lied to you Lucy."

When she heard her real name she stepped away from Natsu and put her hand over her mouth.

"Nala, she is more then a friend, and she still needs my help. She ws hurt and I brought her to the guild for Wendy to heal her, and the people their found out about her true identity, Nala is-"

"Natsu let me ask you a question before you say more, is she a girlfriend, fiance, wife, or mother of your child?" Lucy asked stepping away from Natsu and gripping the table.

"No, no Lucy I would never do that to you," Natsu said. He tried to step closer to her but she just steped away, Natsu got the clue to stay away. "She is my sister, a fire dragon slayer, we were born in Ca-Elum. We were both raised by Igneel. And when he disappeared, I went out looking for him, and Nala went out and moved on. She never settled down, she traveled Earthland, and when I told her Igneel died, she didn't care, said she had mourned already and was ready to get on with life."

"Natsu you have a sister?'

"Yes and I am so sorry I never told you," Ntsu pleaded moving and grabbing her hands. She let him, moved him an kissed him.

"It doesn't matter, I am just glad you are ok," Lucy said kissing him again.


End file.
